


Rough Sexting

by Wolfscub



Category: British Actor RPF, actor tom hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Drabble, Erotica, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rough Sex, Threat of Punishment, dom!Tom, dominant Tom, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfscub/pseuds/Wolfscub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is bored in a meeting and sexts his lover who's at their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing this. I have SO much else to do . . . 
> 
> NSF
> 
> Mature audiences only, please.
> 
> Drabble
> 
> Dom!Tom, rough sex, forced orgasm, threat of punishment, D/s, erotica, smutty smut smut

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/RoughSexting_zps6b7be67f.png.html)

_When I get home, I'm going to slam you up against the door and fuck you until you've cum, until your knees are weak and you're shaking and shuddering beneath my hands and my lips and especially around where my cock is buried deep in your quim._

And I will fight you **every single step** of the way.

 _You will be severely punished for every bit of resistance you show me, little girl, and while your bottom is still throbbing painfully, while you are still keening and crying and begging me not to, I will make you scream till your voice gives while I force you to_ cum _, whether you want to or not._

 _Because I_ **can**. 

. . . You're welcome to _try_ , mister.

 _We both know that I'll do more than just_ try, _little one._

 _I'll_ succeed. 

_And I'll_ **know** _that I've broken you when I hear you whimpering my name uncontrollably . . ._


End file.
